The funeral profession works to ease grief that often accompanies the death of a loved one. Such work has focused upon a variety of tools, including professional sympathy in combination with the use of passive displays, such as flowers, canopies or other types of display assemblies, typically set beside or around the coffin or bier arrangement, to distract the bereaved from their anguish and/or to provide the bereaved with a soothing setting within which to deal with their grief.
Professional sympathy may come across as "professional" but not "genuine." The conventional passive displays are intended to soften the impact of death by providing an attractive and tasteful environment during the activities related to the funeral. However, passive displays have limited ability to touch and heal, or otherwise effectively reach, the human emotion and human spirit of the bereaved.
It is desirable to provide alternative or additional methods of comforting or otherwise assisting the grieving in dealing with their grief. It is further desirable to provide novel methods of lightening the funeral home and/or related environment.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a novel method of comforting bereaved persons, which method will be perceived by the bereaved as both genuine and uplifting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a living display including animal activity and sound perceived by humans as light-hearted sound, for use in a funeral environment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aviary for use in a funeral environment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multiple unit aviary which can be assembled in one or more configurations for use in association with a casket or bier.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable aviary for use with a bier in a funeral home environment.
A still further object is to provide a method of lightening emotions and/or spirits of bereaved persons by specifically providing elements of a light-hearted environment in a funeral home.